Warriors Lemon! Taking Requests!
by Krystalwings
Summary: A collection of requested warriors "lemons." You can request any pairing!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO RANDOM READERS THAT HAVE CHANCED UOPN THIS STORY! I am Krystal, and I will be writing a few "lemons" to try and improve my writings. Please review, or request some pairings. I will do oneshots form the Warriors series. Feel free to make up a clan or tribe or something.

Kinds of sex-

Rape

Lust

Love

I think that's it, right? Okay, now I shall wait for some random requests! Wait no, I'll add an example later on.

Fill this out-

Cat's Names/gender:

Clan/Tribe/Other:

Kind of sex:

Heres an example of...Rape

Silvermoon was in the forest hunting alone, mostly enjoying the soft moonlight that filtered through the trees. Suddenly, she heard a twig crack. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, she noticed she had wandered onto the cliffy no clan's land at the edge of the whole territory. Her fur shined a pale silvery gray, and her wise blue eyes gazed around at the cliffs. Suddenly, she stiffened. _Shadowclan!_ She thought. She slowly turned around to see two Shadowclan cats staring lustily at her. She flicked an ear and said evenly,"Hello Duskheart, Snaketail. What brings you here?" THey didn't answer, and a small feeling of unease began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly they both jumped at her, flipping her over. Duskheart shoved something in her mouth, effectively cutting off any sound she could have made. Snaketail sat strangel with his legs splayed right over her core. Silvermoon shrieked when she realized that what she had thought was a tail was a barbed cock qin her mouth. She bit down and Duskheart hissed, cuffing her roughly with his unsheathed claw. Blood ran down into her eyes, and she blinked. "Oh we're gonna have fun with you." Snaketail whispered evilly. Then he sort of pushed, and suddenly there was an excruciating pain at her core. SIlvermoon screamed. Snaketail slowly moved forward and backward, moaning softly. Silvermoon began to cry, as blood gushed out of her pussy. Duskheart smirked and also began to rock foward and backward, the barbs on his cock scraping the roof off her mouth painfully. "Oh Silvermoon, you're so tight!" Moaned Snaketail, humping her faster and faster. "Swirl your tongue around it!" Commanded Duskheart, pushing her head farther down his cock with an unsheathed paw. Suddenly, viscous liquid gushed out of Snaketail's cock and ran out of Silvermoon's core, white and thick. "MURGH!" Silvermoon screamed as she felt her stomach fill up with the disgusting stuff. Duskheart began to moan louder and louder and shuddered, also releasing salty cum. Silvermoon tumbled to the ground, as the two male cats eased out of her. Their manhoods were still erect and they began caressing them, moaning the whole while. Then they switched spots, Snaketail filling her mouth and Duskheart cramming her pussy with cock. Blood ran freely as the two male cats had their way with her for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2, Rockheart x Cloudfeather

That is really good! Keep it up!

**Awww, thanks!**

Cat 1: Rockheart- bulky gray tom with black paws and dark amber eyes that are almost a bright red color (guy)  
Cat 2: Cloudfeather- smoky, pale gray she-cat with a light, delicate frame and faint tabby stripes. Has milky mint colored eyes. (girl)  
Clans: Rockheart and Cloudfeather are both in ShadowClan.  
Type of Sex: Rape  
Other: Cloudfeather is the medicine cat, and Rockheart rapes her while they go out to collect some herbs.

"Hey Rockheart, can you collect herbs with Cloudfeather? She needs a warrior to go with her." Called Sunspots, the deputy of Shadowclan.

"Lousy herb-gathering…" Muttered Rockheart, heaving himself up with a groan and heavily padding after Cloudfeather, watching her muscles move sinuously under her silky pale gray tabby pelt. Cloudfeather turned minty green eyes on him, meowing, "Are you coming?" Rockheart realized he had been staring and trotted after her. They entered a leafy forest, and Cloudfeather expertly sniffed out some dock leaves. Rockheart and CLoudfeather gathered leaves in silence, until Cloudfeather decided she was hungry and started to stalk a mouse. She crouched, her tail not quite perfectly positioned, showing a bit of tail hole. Rockheart fell his member swell, and without thinking he pounced on her and slammed into her tail hole. Cloudheart screeched in pain, only stopping when Rockheart hissed in her ear, "If you don't enjoy this, I'll kill the kits in the clan and blame it on you." Cloudfeather went silent as tears streamed down her muzzle. Rockheart savaged her tail hole, even ripping it with his claws, moaning, "You're so tight…" Cloudheart tried to fight back. She lashed out with her back claws, catching Rockheart by surprise. Rockheart was much larger, so he quickly pinned her down. He squashed her face with a large paw as he snapped a splintery branch off of a nearby tree. Cloudfeather whimpered, as blood ran down from large gashes on her legs and neck. Rockheart smiled a vicious smile and all of a sudden slammed the splintery stick into her tail hole. Cloudfeather screamed with all her might, hoping some clan cat would notice. Rockheart ground her head into the dirt and pumped the stick in and out. Cloudfeather whimpered and mewed in pain as splinters were left in her already brutalized tail hole. Rockheart pressed it in as far as it could go, about half a tail, and stopped, dark fur damp with sweat. Cloudfeather, completely broken, lay there sobbing. "Now you can suck me." Rockheart growled as he stuck something in Cloudfeather's mouth and pumped it in and out. Cloudfeather's eyes rolled back in her head and was unconscious for a minute or two, until Rockheart realized she wasn't doing anything. Rockheart clawed her awake, mauling her left hind leg. Cloudfeather screamed in anguish as Rockheart stretched her mouth farther than it should go, around his thick member. Cloudfeather passed out again, and Rockheart, too lost in his pleasure, forgot about who he was using. When he finished with her mouth, he moved on to the dessert: her pussy. When Rockheart slammed into her core, Cloudfeather woke to a new kind of agony. He stretched and then shattered her barrier and slowly pushed all the way in, all 7 inches of him in. Then he pulled out, and Cloudfeather started to scream again. Blood poured from everywhere, was everywhere, covering their herbs, plants, and a piece of forgotten prey in thick red blood. Cloudfeather's beautiful pale gray tabby fur was matted with blood, was open in ugly gashes. Rockheart laughed maniacally, as he humped her faster and faster. Cloudfeather tried once again to claw at Rockheart, and he kicked her so roughly her flimsy front right leg broke. Cloudfeather passed out for the third and final time of that day. When Rockheart was almost finished, ready to finally climax, fwarriors burst out of the bracken and yowled in disgust. An ocean of blood lapped at their paws, they saw a demonlike cat savaging a petite bloody she-cat. Rockheart was banished, but Cloudheart died a few hours later.


End file.
